In the mind of the boss
by Sonar
Summary: Oh the things Normal puts up with at work.


Dark Angel belongs to all the people that came up with the idea the show but this story is mine. This was written on May 14,2001  
  
Normal's POV  
Just another day. I don't know how i manage to keep this bums in this job. Some days I can't stand it. Sketchy is being a showoff and Herbal. I can't understand a word Herbal says with his accent. It's hard to understand him.   
I walk out of the stand and shout," Where the firetruck is Max? She was suppose to be here an hour ago! i swear I'm going to have to fire her!"  
Then I see Max coming in.  
Max said, Hey Normal! Sorry I'm late!"  
I said," Uh-uh! What's your excuse this time?"  
Max said," The sector police stopped me and I nearly tripped a cat!"  
I just felt like smacking my head. She has no many excuses.  
I said," Likely story! Now, before I get a headache, I want you to send 2 packages to south market and get it signed!"  
Max took the packages from me as I sighed.  
She asked," Are you okay Normal?"  
I answered," I'm fine! Just go deliver the packages! Bip! Bip! Bip!"  
I am the least respected.  
I shouted to one of the guys," Hey you with the red and black jacket, come over here before I kick your sorry behind!"  
He came over as I said," The address is on the package and get 10 dollars and a signature!"  
I handed him the package. I started sorting throught packages and looking on the lists when I heard cheering. I rolled my eyes. I went out of the stand again to see Sketchy balancing on the bike. I went into my pocket, grabbed a quarter. My tongue stuck out a little as I focused the shot. When I had him as a target, I fired. I didn't smile or laugh as Sketchy got hit in the head and fell off. The quarter came back to me. I picked up the quarter.  
I said," Okay people, back to work!"  
The workers began to line up except for Sketchy who was feeling sore after the quarter hit him. I handed out packages.  
I thought," This is one heck of a day!"  
It was a hour later when the workers were on break. Max came back in parking the bike.  
She came up to me and gave me the signature sheet and 10 dollars.  
I asked," what's with the money?"  
Max said," I don't know but the guy just gave it to me!"  
I said," Fine!"  
She placed it on the stand. I looked at my watch. It was only 12:30. I already had my lunch earlier.  
Max walked over and said," Hey boss! Can I get some packages to send?"  
I was surprised as I said," It's still break time! Your break is not over yet!"  
Max said," i know but can I send some packages!"  
I said," Okay, Max! I got three ready here! Get their signatures!"  
Max said," I know!"  
Max than took her bike and rode off. It was 2 minutes later when I shouted," Alright! Break over! You there, turn off the tv and get these packages sent!"  
Another line up was made. I looked on the clipboard as the phone rang.  
I answered," Hello! Jam pony messenging service! Yes, I can get one of the workers to go over there and pick up the package! Okay, I got the address down!"  
I was writing the address and said," Thank you madam for using Jamp pony message service!"  
I hung up the phone and called," Herbal! Where are you?"  
Herbal walked up and in his accent said," Right here man!"  
I said, handing the address to him," I got an address and a signature sheet! A lady called to see if one of our workers could pick up her package from south market and transfer it to her apartment!"  
Herbal said," On it!"  
Herbal ran off and out. I see Orginal cindy listening to music on her walkmen. I took my head phone set off my ears. I walked over and tapped her.   
She took off her mics and said," What do ya want, Normal?"  
Normal said," I need you to deliver a pacakge to a pent house! It's for Ms.calister!"  
Orginal Cindy took the package from me. I sighed, feeling tired. It was already 2:00 as Max came back after a 5 package delivery.  
Sketchy came back with Herbal cause they went the same way.  
It was mostly busy. It was already 6:00 now and I felt tired. I took the mic set off as everyone left. I stayed for an hour before going home.  
Ahh, just another day. 


End file.
